


Kylo's Trap

by sslayTheSun



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, star war the last jedi
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sslayTheSun/pseuds/sslayTheSun
Summary: In this story, Rey is not the first to wake up after the throne room fight scene. Instead Kylo awakens and we see how he reacts to finding the Supremacy in complete wreckage and Rey's unconscious body on the floorIf you want smut you'll have to look elsewhere, however, if you want the fluff you've come to the right place.Post-The Last Jedi





	1. Kylo Awakens

His head was pounding, eardrums ringing. As his eyes opened a dreadful realization came upon Kylo Ren, the realization that the world he once knew and held tight to was shattered and now apart of the ashes that coated the throne room floor. Since the day Snoke took him in as his own, raised him, taught him, tortured him, Kylo believed so strong in the fact that he could somehow become greater than himself. He believed he could be greater than his mother, greater than his father, greater than the well-renowned Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master and goddamn uncle from hell. But in the past few weeks, the future he imagined since his youth was all but a lie, painted by blood and resentment. He was nothing but a pawn to Snoke since day one and he couldn't help but to hate himself for being so gullible. The greatest sense of stability and… familiarity he had ever felt was when he first met Rey, just days ago. Her thoughts and movements were so easy for Kylo to interpret. The ferociousness in her eyes, the never ending battle that went on in her head during his interrogation of her and during their force bond sessions, was so evident to Kylo. He was tempted to manipulate her. He had her in his grasp. But as he learned more about this young woman, he had a revelation. He was staring at a mirror. The storm which clouded Rey’s thoughts also clouded his own, and the loneliness he felt everyday by Snoke’s side, Rey had suffered too on Jakku. She had weakened him when he thought himself invincible. The scar across his face would become his everyday reminder of his fragility and the power she had over him.

The million thoughts that ran through Kylo’s brain became agonizing. He had convinced Rey to come to the Supremacy, to come to him. He brought her to Snoke. Snoke hurt her, tortured her. He ordered Kylo to kill her but instead Kylo masked his betrayal. Slicing through the devil never felt so satisfying. And fighting with Rey. His equal. He thought they had finally understood one another. He thought she would join him and help bring order to the universe once and for all. But she had broken his trust, and now… now she-

Kylo’s eyes began to focus on the body laying only a couple feet away. He then scanned the scene outside. The Supremacy was in pieces. Shards of metal and bodies floated in cold space and miles away the Resistance ships were making their way to Crait as the firing stopped. He was in complete agony as he stood up and walked carefully over to Rey. The room was alarmingly hot and as he loomed over her, he saw the blood and grime that covered her face. Her hair was all ruffled and sticking to her forehead. She looked drained and lifeless. He was tempted to touch her and wake her from her slumber. He was tempted to comfort her and tell her how it was all going to be alright, that their suffering would soon end. But wouldn’t that go against his beliefs? This woman betrayed him. She tried to take **his** lightsaber! She clearly wanted him dead. She despised him. So… so why does he care about what happens to her? Why does he… fear?

“WHAT IN THE BLAZING HELLS OF MUSTAFAR HAPPENED HERE?!”shrieked General Hux from the door, his face scrunched and red.

“Why couldn’t you have died off with the other half of the ship,” mumbled Kylo.

“EXCUSE ME!” He scurried over to him, stepping over the Praetorian Guards whose bodies laid sprawled on the throne room floor. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE. THIS PLACE IS- oh. Oh no. Supreme Leader! SUPREME… YOU TRAITOR.”

“Watch your words Hux,” replied Kylo in a calm tone. His thoughts wandered as he stared down at the girl. “You know of my loyalty to the Supreme Leader Snoke. It was the girl who killed him along with the guards.”

Hux held his jaw tight. “You actually think I’d fall for your lies. Pathetic.”

“What’s pathetic is your lack of understanding of who you are dealing with. Both me and the girl. I’ve underestimated her power before and from what I see here, Snoke had done the same. We must take her prisoner and this time… we will not let her escape.”

“Excuse me but who declared you Supreme Leader! Our leader is dead! You have no control over the First Order now. I have the army at my command!”

“That’s where you are wrong General Hux,” says Kylo ominously. With one swift motion, his arm goes up, hands raised, and Hux is off the ground, squirming and gasping for breath. “I am the one in control of this army now. Do you understand? You will now be calling me Supreme Leader Ren. Is that clear?” Hux’s reply is in the form of wheezes and grunts and right as Kylo lets go, Rey stirs next to him. Kylo bites his lip. “Quick General. Call over some troopers. Bring her to the infirmary and sedate her. After her wounds are wrapped bring her to the prison cells. I will talk to her later. For now we need to back off the Resistance and announce to the galaxy who their new leader is.”

“Back off the Resistance?! Have you gone mental?! Our troops would never do such a thing coming from you.”

“You’re right **my** troops would not find me as trustworthy… but they would take the voice of their General seriously. Got that?”

Hux gritted his teeth. “Yes Supreme Leader. I’m sure your rise to the throne will spark on a new era of change and stability to the galaxy.” The cold look the two men gave one another, however, did not paint an image of stability. Unbenounced to the vast universe before them, the First Order was on a tightrope and both ends were ready to snap.


	2. Rey Awakens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy yall enjoyed the first chapter so I decided to give the second one a shot. I tried switching perspectives. Tell me what you think!

*Rey’s Perspective*

She could only hear voices and they weren’t too distinguishable. Her body was aching and she was tired. She was tired of everything the past week had thrown at her. She almost missed the scorching deserts of Jakku and the endless day to day suffering Unkar Plutt put her through. **Almost.**

Rey always had trouble trusting people ever since her youth. But who could have blamed her? She couldn’t even find trust in her parents who abandoned her when she was young and sold her off for liquor. A cheap piece of junk. That's what she was to them along with the others scavengers on that desolate planet. ‘A nobody’. The chill that ran through her back when he said that. She couldn’t believe herself. She couldn’t believe she was so close to falling for the lies of a ‘monster’. She got so lost in the temptation. He offered the galaxy to her. He held his hand out. And the look in his eyes when he said they could bring change together. She was beyond hysteria. It was Ben. Only Ben, and he looked so sincere. There was light in him, there had to be because she almost was willing to give up everything she knew for him. **Almost.**

But she couldn’t abandoned the Resistance. What would happen with Finn? How would he feel? He was the first person she ever made a solid connection with besides Han. Leia? The poor old woman already lost her husband. If she lost the only other force wielder besides Luke to her own son, a murderer, what would happen to her?

But when the force bonds started and she learned more about Kylo, his motives, his past, she often found moments of solidarity between the both of them, and what surprised her the most was when she found solidarity within herself. The two of them were polar opposites but the balance of power she felt alongside him during their fight against the Praetorian guards was so surreal.

It's all over now though. She made her choice. She was hoping to run off with the lightsaber and go back to help the Resistance from there demise, but Kylo did not appreciate her decision. And now she layed on the throne room floor, unable to move and save herself and the people she cared about from the hands of the dark side.

Rey felt the cold grips of several hands lift her off the ground. The panic surged through her. Squirming in the grasp of the troopers, she kicked one of them in the face. “Ey! Watch it girly. Go back to sleep. You two get a better hold of her will yah!” the trooper ordered grumpily. They held to her tighter and she was trapped within their grasps. Her eyes opened and adjusted to the light of the Supremacy’s hallways. They led her to the infirmary where she was strapped to a table and a medical officer began to clean her wounds and wrap areas where she was badly bleeding or bruised.

“What are you gonna do with me? Let me go!” she growled.

“Quiet. I’m sure the Supreme Leader will answer those questions for you later,” the medic said with a sly grin. He pulled on two elastic gloves and got a hold of a syringe. “Don’t worry. This won’t hurt one bit.” With the help of two other troopers to stop her from moving, the medic injected Rey with a clear fluid. The edges of the room started to go fuzzy, her words of hate and pain were mumbled, and the world turned completely black.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up on a cold metal floor.  She was shackled but Rey no longer felt sore and she noticed that her wounds were neatly wrapped. She took her in her surroundings, or what little there was of it. The room was dark, walls of metal on all sides, and there was a small bench at the left side of the room.

 _Beep. Beep._ The door to the cell opened and the light was blinding. A dark figure, tall and lean stood at the frame of the door. As he stepped into her view, she noticed his neat grey outfit and bright red hair. “General Hux,” she hissed.

“Rey. Scavenger from Jakku, traitor of the First Order, and rebel **scum**. If it was up to me you’d be dead now but somehow,” his lips puckered, “ the _Supreme Leader_ has taken an interest in you which I cannot fathom.”

“Are you referring to Kylo?”

“Who else? Snoke is dead. I mean you should know better. You’re the one who killed him.” Hux looked down at her with distaste.

Rey was ready to tell him off but she bit her lip. Kylo had risked his life to save her. Is this his way of having her pay back? No. He only killed Snoke for power, right? Not for her. She needed to know. “Where is he? I need to speak with him now.”

“What? Do you plan on killing him too? Well… of course you are. All you rebels are savages anyways. I’m glad we blasted most of you out of existence.”

Rey’s eyes widened. “No! What happened to the fleet?!”

Hux cackled wildly and leaned in on the girl. “Only one of your ships managed to get to Crait and right now we’ve sent a fleet to eliminate them. There’s no hope left for you in this galaxy child.” Tears began to stream down Rey’s face. This couldn’t have been the fate of the Resistance and of Finn and Leia. It couldn't. “Oh yes,” he saw right through her thoughts, “I bet even your poor General Organa is probably just a pile of fragmented bones and flesh floating in spa-” Before he could even finish the sentence, Hux’s face contoured. The veins in his neck popped and is face started to turn purple.

“Thanks for your very informative dialogue General Hux but I’ll be taking it from here.” His voice was deep, dark, and rich. She didn’t even have to see him to be able to picture the anger which filled his face. His steps echoed behind Hux, and the man still gasping for breath dropped to the floor in front of her. Rey looked up from where she was and there stood Kylo. His hair was combed, his suit was no longer covered in blood, and he no longer had the stench of war on him. They held an intense stare. The force bond was clearly at a hold and their thoughts and emotions were blocked off from one another. All they had was their eyes to communicate how they felt. And just with that, they spoke a thousand words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hux :( He keeps on getting the life sucked out of him. Leave some thoughts in the comment section. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any happy thoughts or actual gritty critics on the writing please let me know! I want to improve. Thanks!


End file.
